Blackstar Corp.
The Blackstar organization is an Organization of Pups that help people all around the world, they help whenever they can and they do what they can to get the job done! History The History of Blackstar dates all the way back to 1876, the Founder was a man that wanted to help people in need no matter what the problem- so, he founded a small group named Blackstar, this man trained and used dogs to perform numerous tasks, this worked out perfectly! Years and Years passed and Blackstar is now a global corporation that helps people worldwide no matter what the problem, now Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Wolves, Jackals, and other Canines of all sorts help people to keep places at bay.. Purpose This Large Organization's Purose in the World is to help anyone in need, it acts as the Police, FBI,and CIA all smashed together into one big super Organization! Blackstar vows to help Protect anyone in need. Organization's Extra Info Blackstar is a Super Organization where Humans and Animals work together to help other people and animals in need. They help out the Cops, Military, CIA, and other importants organizations to take on big things in the world, Blackstar Corp has many workers in the organization (most of the Workers in the Organization are Canines, they do someof the field work) and every worker has different Ranks. Trainees: Blackstar Trainees are the young experianced members of the organization, these Canines start their training when they are 4 months of age and they start their missions when they are 6 months old, on their first mission an regular Agent ''will assaist them, once they're first mission is finished and was a success, they will be on their own. Trainees take on the less dangerous missions, for example- they take on simple store robberies, hacking, etc. Agents: Blackstar Trainees get promoted to Agents once they've reached 1 year of age, if younger trainees have advanced skills, they will be promoted due to their skills and smarts( The youngest agents and Elites can be up to 8-11 months old, they are top of their class)- Agents are like the average workers in the Blackstar Corporation, so they handle intermediate and slightly hard missions like Bomb Treats, Shootings, and other things.. the Extreme missions are left to the ''Elite Agents Elite Agents: Blackstar Agents get promoted to the Elite Status once they have proven that they are very serious about their job and they've shoven how skilled they are in their respected field, Elite Agents handle Extremely Dangerous Missions, like Murder Investigations, Terrorist Attacks, Disarming a Bomb and other things.. Blackstar Specializations Every Blackstar member has a job, some Canines work out in the field, some dont... here are some of the Jobs that are given to Blackstar personel Main jobs: Tech Heads/Hackers- ''These canines normally don't leave their base because they stay in front of a computor screen, but when they are needed out in the field, they bring their equipment out with them- in thier pup-packs, they carry numerous devices to hack things with, but Tech heads have a cath, thye may be smart- but they lack in physical strength and stamina ''Medics- ''These canines are the healers of the organization- they are trained to help the wounded in a mission or in general. These guys and gals were trained to see he worst of the worst, they study the human and animal body and do plenty of research- so don't worry, these guys know what they're doing. Medics carry numerous medical equipment in their pup-packs. ''Muscle/Brutes- ''These canines are the strongest and most durable out of all job classes, they can take so many hit that you would think these guys are invicible- but they are not. Even Brutes have a limit.. these guys usually carry things they need in their pup-packs, like water and food. ''Private Eye/Trackers- ''These canines help you get around, these are the canines that can help find anyone on the run, find evidence and find other things- these guys' noses can stiff anything up to a mile away.. their training isn't exactly easy.. they carry basic equipment in their pup-packs like water, food, and flashlights. Job Fields: Here are the Fields that some of these dogs work in Base- '''Some Canines work ar their base, these will most likely be the Hackers, since most of their equipment is at their homebase, some go out and take a laptop with them. Seas- Some Blackstar Trainees/Agents/Elites will prefer to work over the seas, their base will either be on an island, or they will be stationed on a Blackstar Ship, if Trainees are overseas, an Agent will be sent to stay with them until they are ready to fend for themselves Forests- Some Blackstar Trainees/Agents/Elites will prefer to be stationed in the Forest to handle things, their base will probably be a well sized cabin with all of their Equipment. Cities- Some Trainees/Agents/Elites are comfortable with working in big city ares, they will probably live in a nearby city base, if they live in a base- they won't have to worry about finding resources like food, but they will have to worry about bigger threats within the city.. Mountains- Sometimes if requested- a Blackstar Trainee/Agent/Elite can be moved to a Mountain area, they will have a Cabin in the mountains and wil be given the eqquipment needed to help themselves and others in the Mountain region.. Countryside- Some Trainees/Agents/Elites don't like the noisy city, some would rather be in the quiet and peaceful countryside, there isn't much civilization there, but there still can be trouble..their bases are maily small houses loaded with tech. More Fields Coming Soon.. Training Excercises Blackstar Makes their Trainees do a lot of things to get prepared for missionss, they make them do simple and hard things to prepare them for the outside world, such as. Running Laps- to increase Speed and Stamina Swimming Courses- Trainees all have to learn how to swin incase something bad happens Combat Classes- All Trainees need to know how to defen themselves just incase they need to fight- so they take Combative Classes to inprove their fighting skill. Medical Classes- Some Trainees get to take medical classes, here they study and reserch all types of medicines and they also research the human and many other animals bodies to make sure when they treat someone- nothing goes wrong.. Hacker Classes- For the Trainees that are interested in Tech, they will be taking the hacker class, this class teaches them everything about technology and how to hack somethings to track people down etc. More Classes Coming soon! Blackstar Equipment and Symbols Blackstar Trainees/Agents/Elites have different types of equipment depending on what class they're in, if they are a Trainee in the Medic class, then they will have basic Equipment and their medical equipment. Basic Equipment- Trainees wear a black vest with a black collar and a gold pup-tag with one star on their vests Agents wear a black vest with a golden collar with a silver pup-tag with 2 stars on their vests Elite Agents wear a blue vest with grey outlines they wear a blue collar with a platinum pup-tag with 3 starts on their vests Workers usually start off with a basic set of stuff in their pup-packs like a earpiece, working goggles, Gloves for snow missions, a microphone, a communicator, a flashlight, a drill and a emp device (Electro Magnetic Pulse Device) a certain type of Trainee/Agent/Elite has different things.. Special Equipment ''Hackers- Hackers have their basic Equipment and then they have their special equipment- they have a portable laptop, a smart phone, a USB chip, a webcam, a minicamera and a tablet. these are needed for hacking purposes. '' '''''Medics- Medics have their basic equipment and then they have their special equipment- they have medical wrap, medical alcohal, an X-ray sceen, painkiler pills, portable crutches, sewing needle, cotton, dis-infectant, bandages, etc... More coming soon.. Symbols: Each Rank has their very own symbols on their vests, Trainees have 1 gold star, Agents have 2 gold star and elite agents have 3 golden stars. Main BlackStar HQ'' ''and Other Major Bases Blackstar Corp. has a lot of bases worldwide, but it's biggest base resides a few miles west of Adventure Bay-hometown of the canine group know as the Paw Patrol. Blackstar as became allies with this small group and agreed to help them anytime and anywhere. This main base has all of the communications to every other base in the world- if there's any trouble in any other base in the worl- Black Star will just send an air unit to the desired destination. Here are some of the top 5major bases of the Blackstar Corporation in the world 1-''Sydney, Australia'' 2-''Rio De Janiro, Brazil'' 3-''Johannesburg, South Africa'' 4-''Tokyo, Japan'' 5-''New York City, U.S.A'' Anthro Blackstar Corp. In the Anthro Univers, Blackstar Corp. still exists- things are slightly different, Trainees start to train when they are 5 years old and they begin missions when the are 7- They become Agents when they are 15 years of age, and finally they become Elites when they are 20 years of age. Trainees uniforms are Black tops and pants with black combat boots- black gloves, and they always carry a black backpack with them, they have 1 gold star on their uniform top. Agents wear pretty much the same thing as the trainees, but they have 2 gold stars on their vests Elite Agents wear a Blue uniform top and black uniform bottoms with black boots and black glovs, they have Grey Backpacks on their backs as well. they also carry guns in holsters on their hips. Blackstar Joining Process. In order to be a member of Blackstart Corporation, your canine must have experiance from working for the FBI, Police, or the CIA- Blackstar just doesn't pick up strays from the streets- New Members must take a verification test asking them numerous questions about them, such as date of birth, age, preferences, what field they specialize in and gender- if they pass the test, then they are one step closer to becoming a member of Blackstar Corp. The last Stage of the joining process is to take an oath- vowing to protect and serve the people of (Your Dog's base Location here, for example, Sydney, Australia) and do whatever it take to keep them safe, the canine must include their sigature on a piece of paper and they must include their paw print as well- after that, depending on what age they are, they will be put in the Elite/Agent/Trainee class.. then they will officially be a member of the Blackstar Corporation. Allies Blackstar Corp. is friends with a lot of people, the Cops, FBI, CIA, the Paw Patrol and other organizations and groups. if you want a group to be allies with Blackstar- just ask me! MORE TO COME SOON.Category:Fanon Groups Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Teenagers Category:First Gen Category:Second Gen Category:Blackstar Corp. Category:Organizations Category:Agency Category:Blackstar Trainees Category:Blackstar agents Category:Blackstar Elites Category:Charlie Tanner's content